


Dance With Me

by Songbird321



Series: DWS Universe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing With Strangers AU, Just boys being adorable dorks, M/M, Promposals, Really just fluff cause you know who's writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner Braun had a plan, and it was going to be the most romantic thing ever done in the history of romantic things. It had to be the most romantic thing ever done in the history of romantic things. He was asking the most hopeless of the hopeless romantics to go to prom with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was written from Reibert Week 2016 for Day 1/Dance With Me. What your about to read does not actually have any dancing in it, but focuses on an event that has to do with dancing, namely asking someone you like to go to a dance with you. 
> 
> This does take place in the DWS universe, but don't worry, you do not need to have read Dancing With Strangers to understand this piece. There are, however, some references to DWS, particularly Chapter 5, but again, you don't need to have read it to get this story. It just makes it cuter, in my opinion. All you need to know is that this takes place during their senior year of high school, and they've been dating for about a year and four months, and Bertholdt is an extreme romantic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

To say that Reiner was excited was an understatement. He’d just purchased a number of craft supplies, intent on creating the best scavenger hunt ever. He had also acquired baking materials to add a sweet surprise for the winner. Reiner Braun had a plan, and it was gonna be the most romantic thing ever done in the history of romantic things.

It had to be the most romantic thing ever done in the history of romantic things. He was asking the most hopeless of the hopeless romantics to go to prom with him.

Reiner had been agonizing over it for weeks, recruiting help from Sasha, Annie, Armin, Marco, his mom, and even Ymir to give him ideas. It was a given that he and Bertholdt would be going together, but that didn’t mean the gesture could be any less romantic. In fact, Reiner was taking somewhat of a risk in making the decision to ask Bertl to the dance: no matter what he did, his boyfriend would probably have a much cuter way to ask him. So, he’d decided to jump on it early and beat Bertholdt to the chase, giving him an immediate advantage in the adorable department.

And to say that Reiner was proud of the promposal he’d planned was almost criminal.

The first part was a scavenger hunt. Reiner had planned to play it off as entertainment for his cousins to avoid suspicion, sending Julia along with Bertholdt so he thought it was for her and Tyler instead, even though every stop had something to do with them and their relationship, including: Sunny and Bean, the coffee shop where they’d met and both currently worked; Sasha’s house for the fireworks night, where they’d first cuddled; the movies where they’d had their first kiss (and break up?) The clues would all be written in rhymes, and would most likely keep Bertholdt busy for an hour or two (if traffic lights cooperated.) This was the part that required the crafting supplies, as the clues had to be both visible and whimsically creative, and Julia had demanded he use glitter glue cause, in her words, “it’s not perfect unless there’s glitter on it.”

The last clue in the hunt, which was a carefully selected paragraph of Bertholdt’s favorite song quotes that was currently typed up on the computer, would bring them back to the Braun’s house. There was no way Bertholdt wouldn’t be able to pick up on what Reiner was doing by that point, but the blonde didn’t let that stop him from the final step, which were cupcakes with little messages hidden inside, the classic “Will You Go to Prom With Me?” written on them. It was foolproof. Bertholdt was a sucker for anything with sugar in it, and he was also a sucker for Reiner, so it had to work.

As he pulled into the driveway of his house and turned off the car’s ignition, Reiner couldn’t keep a smile off his face. He’d planned the scavenger hunt for Saturday since both boys weren’t scheduled to work down at the coffee shop. He had arranged to make the clues with Julia tonight after she got home from dance class, and to have them all finished by Friday night so that he’d have enough time to hide them Saturday morning. Reiner planned to text Bertholdt later that night, saying his mom had set up a scavenger hunt for the kids and wanted to know if Bertholdt could drive a team. It was so well thought out, Reiner could barely think about it without feeling giddy.

He still couldn’t stop grinning as he got out of the car and made his way into the garage, shopping bags held in his hands.

Reiner stepped through the door, kicked off his shoes, and flicked on the kitchen lights.

He was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend standing in the middle of the kitchen, dressed in a suit. He was holding a large poster board that read _‘Reiner, don’t leave.’_ in black sharpie. Reiner froze where he stood, a certain memory tagging along with the sight of the simple sign. Unsurprisingly, Bertholdt flipped the sign around to reveal a second message. 

**‘Please. Just read this.’**

He moved the card away to reveal a second poster underneath it. 

**‘Then I’ll disappear.’**

_Flip._

**‘If you want ;)’**

Reiner’s heart began to race wildly, even as his body remained solid as ice. He did crack a smile at the winky face, though. It was enough to bring a warm smile to Bertholdt’s face as he continued to flip through his cards. 

**‘About what you said,’**

**‘All those months ago,’**

**‘I still don’t think,’**

**‘You’re crazy.’**

**‘I just needed time,’**

**‘To understand.’**

**‘And now I do’**

**‘Understand’**

**‘Because you were right.’**

**‘That even if’**

**‘I don’t remember you,’**

**‘It doesn’t mean’**

**‘We weren’t together then’**

**‘And it doesn’t mean,’**

**‘I don’t want to be with you now.’**

The smile on Bertholdt’s face became ridiculously adorable as he flipped through the cards, reading them upside down as he went along. The slightest of blushes painted his cheeks, a sign of nervousness that did not go unnoticed. Reiner’s subconscious knew what was happening before he allowed himself to believe it. 

**‘Cause I do’**

**‘Want to be with you.’**

**‘Now and forever.’**

**‘Because Reiner,’**

**‘Whether past or present,’**

**‘Whether we knew one another,’**

**‘Or just met,’**

**‘Forever and always,’**

**‘Reiner Braun,’**

**‘I truly believe that we’**

**‘Were meant to be together.’**

**‘And no matter where or when we are,’**

**‘I need you to know,’**

**‘I love you.’**

Bertholdt pulled away the poster to reveal the last card: 

**‘Reiner, will you go to prom with me?’**

The blonde took a deep breath, reading the sign over three times before raising his eyes to meet Bertholdt’s waiting gaze. “How do you manage to out-romance me every time?” Reiner asked in wonder, choking on a laugh.

Bertholdt shrugged. “What can I say? It’s engrained in my DNA.”

“Ah, I should’ve known not to test your romance glands,” Reiner said in reply.

Bertholdt laughed, short but sweet with the tiniest hint of uncertainty. He was nervous. Every little thing gave him away: the blushing, the sparse eye contact, the short answers. He was so freaking nervous to be asking his own boyfriend to prom, and Reiner could hardly stand it. “So, what’s your answer?”

Reiner’s eyebrows arched innocently, milking the moment for all it was worth. “You mean you don’t already know?”

“I want to hear you say it.”

The blonde took another breath. He took longer than necessary to put his shopping bags down, (which he hadn’t even realized had been hanging off of his arms the whole time,) and took his sweet time walking over until he was toe to toe with the brunette. Reiner gently pulled the poster out of Bertholdt’s hands and let it fall to the floor, replacing the sign with his own hands. He continued to lean closer and closer to Bertholdt, their foreheads colliding softly. The blonde noted how Bertholdt’s eyes slipped closed, waiting for whatever Reiner had planned. That made him smile, cause it made what he was about to do that much better.

Reiner leaned in closer, bringing his lips close to Bertholdt’s ear. “Yes,” he whispered quickly before pulling away so they were eye to eye.

The brunette chuckled, green eyes flicking open and sparkling with amusement. “That’s it?”

“Yep,” Reiner nodded. Bertholdt laughed again. Reiner took the opportunity to attack him with a hug, pulling the brunette close as he could. He felt Bertholdt’s long arms wrap around him, holding on as if nothing else in the world mattered. Nothing else did matter for the moment. Cause Reiner was going to prom with Bertholdt. And that was the coolest thing since sliced bread, if Reiner had a say in it.

“We’re going to prom together!” Reiner cheered, unable to contain his excitement.

“We’re going to prom together!” Bertholdt repeated, unable to express his own joy any other way. Reiner squeezed him hard before removing himself from the hug and kissing the taller boy’s cheek.

“Now, come on. Let’s put all this energy to good use,” the blonde said, moving back to his abandoned shopping bags. He dug through one of the plastic bags and withdrew a pack of brightly colored cardstock. “Let’s color some things. Mom wants us to set up a scavenger hunt for the cousins to keep them busy on Saturday because I have to babysit them since I’m off work.”

Reiner tossed the paper back into the bag before carrying all of the bags over to the kitchen table. Bertholdt didn’t move as he watched Reiner unpack all the crafting supplies he’d acquired.

Reiner glanced at his boyfriend over his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Reiner, why did you get prom themed stickers?” the brunette questioned, his face wrinkled into the most adorable of suspicious expressions.

“I’ll give you three guesses,” the blonde replied with a wry smile.

Green eyes popped wide for a second. “Oh my gosh, did I just totally derail your promposal?” Bertholdt asked, sounding only a little bit sorry.

Reiner held up two fingers a centimeter apart. “Just this much.” He then turned back to the table and fished the cake mix out of the bag. “We can also make cupcakes, if you want.”

Bertholdt smiled, finally joining Reiner at the table. His arms wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders as he pressed a gentle kiss to Reiner’s temple. “How about I make the cupcakes for you as an apology,” Bertholdt suggested. “I can even make my grandma’s special frosting if that would make up for it.”

“You know what? I don’t think I need any cupcakes,” Reiner said, tilting his head up to make eye contact with the brunette. Curious green eyes stared down at him. “You’re already sweet enough for me.”

Bertholdt smiled as Reiner closed the distance between them and stole a kiss. And even though he’d known she’d been watching the whole time, the brunette still jumped and screamed when Maureen Braun came strolling in from the living room with a loud cheer of congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece! Look out for more Reibert on the way this week, (I'll be honest with you now and say I don't have something for all seven days, but I do have some things prepared!) Also, be on the lookout for some legitimate DWS sequels in the near future, and you can always look me up on [tumblr](http://pretty-eyes-jaeger.tumblr.com) to see what's going on over there! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
